


The Date

by Infinity (malecfeels)



Series: By Your Side [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Bottom Magnus Bane, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dominant Alec Lightwood, First Dates, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Relationship Talks, Submissive Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, it's just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/Infinity
Summary: "I can do whatever I want with my time. And I want to spend it with you.”“I would love to spend my time with you as well.”“Okay…So, dinner?”“Sure.”“Great. It’s a date.”“Yes. I can’t wait.”...Magnus and Alec go on their first date. And it's perfect. (No really, there is no angst)





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> The next part is here. And this time, we get to see them go on a date!  
> Really excited about this cause in my last series I didn't write them being in a proper relationship. So this is fresh and new!
> 
> Thank you for all the support. It's been amazing to see the response. Keep on with the reviews. It helps me understand what y'all really like and don't like.
> 
> Happy Reading <3 <3

Two days later, Alec found himself walking up the familiar path towards his family home. He had opted to walk the short distance instead of taking his car as the day was particularly bright and cheery. Or maybe he just felt that in him. If he started to think about the root of it all, he wouldn’t be able to get through this family lunch. Especially with his siblings being as they were.

It had been a while since they had all gotten together and he knew he would have to take the brunt of the blame. It wasn’t like he didn’t love spending time with his family. But between his business and bed, he had his hands satisfyingly full. Alec considered himself incredibly lucky to be living the life he was. Not that it had been sunshine all the time, he had his fair share of difficulties and heartbreak that made him who he was today.

Alec opened the door with his key and punched in the security code before closing it. Calling it a house was an understatement, the place he had grew up in was a sprawling mansion with every possible amenity available. Most of it completely unnecessary but no one dared tell that to his mother. As kind and sweet she was, Maryse Lightwood knew how to show the family wealth and success. Speaking of, he was surprised to see she hadn’t yet come down to greet him. The guards at the gate would have notified his presence and usually she would come to meet him halfway the path despite the many times he told her not to. Alec wouldn’t realize though how much he had missed her until he saw her smile at him. So he never complained much.

His boots clacked loudly in the silence as he made his way to the heart of the house hoping to spy someone. The house was too huge for the amount of people who lived in it. Namely his parents. But they had an array of maids and helpers and the house was usually bustling with guests related to either of the two. Even his siblings spent most of their time here than their own individual homes.

Alec quickly made his up the stairs to the floor where his father had his office. Knowing him, he was probably holed up there working on something. One thing he had passed down to his kids was the inhumane ability to work anytime and anywhere. It was both good as well as bad. He had learnt everything from him and even though they had their share of conflict over his denying his heritage, his father was still equally supportive and attentive about his own business.

Alec smiled as he leaned in the open doorway and saw the man himself sitting behind his desk. Robert Lightwood was a huge man with a receding hairline but the charm and power he exuded was still the same when he was a young man. It had just grown deeper if anything.

“Hey Dad.” He greeted. “Too busy to see me?”

Robert looked up and his face immediately spilt in a smile as he saw him in the doorway. “Alec! Come on in. When did you get here?”

“Just now. Is no one home?” Alec asked as he sat down in the opposite chair.

“Your mom and Isabelle are out doing god knows what. Those women never tell me anything.” Robert said with a huff. “We gave a day off to everyone else.”

“What about Jace?” Alec asked. “He is coming, right?”

“Yes. And not alone either.” Robert said chuckling.

Alec raised his brows at that. “Really? Tell me if I am wrong but isn’t she the first woman he will be bringing home?”

“You are definitely not wrong, son.” Robert commented. “Believe me, I am as surprised as everyone else. Did you know about this girl?”

“Not much. You know how much I listen to his womanizing tales.” Alec grinned. “But he did tell me he was serious about this one. I haven’t seen him that dreamy eyed since he had that crush when he was seventeen.”

Robert laughed. “Oh I remember that one. I hope we don’t get a repeat of that.”

“He’s grown up.” Alec assured. “A little.”

Robert shuffled some papers around his desk. “Its been a while, Alec. You haven’t shown your face much the past few weeks.”

Alec scratched the back of his head. “I know. I am sorry. I have just been busy with new projects.”

Robert looked on with pride. “I heard. That was some good work.” He praised. “Its times like this where I don’t regret you not taking over the company. You are doing good all on your own.”

Alec blushed a little. “I am just doing what you taught me.” He paused. “And I am pretty sure there’s no one better than Iz to handle the company.”

“You are right.” Robert said fondly. “I couldn’t be more relieved to get closer to retirement. I know the company is falling into the right hands.”

A comfortable silence reigned for a while. Robert finished up his work and Alec roamed around the familiar office which hadn’t really changed much. He remembered sneaking in here when he was young as a challenge with his brother because it had been strictly off limits. Alec wasn’t much of a ruler breaker but when someone had a brother like Jace, there was no helping it.

Alec pursued his lips as he turned to look at his dad. He was torn between talking to him about what he had in his mind and yet he felt hesitant. Finally he shook his head and cleared his throat. He didn’t have a choice.

“Hey Dad?” he asked slowly.

“Yeah?” Robert looked up from his papers.

“I actually wanted to talk to you something.”

“What is it?”

“Well, the thing is…” Alec asked, walking back towards the desk. He sighed as he tried to find the right words.

Robert looked a little concerned now. “What is it? Is everything okay?”

“Yes.” Alec assured quickly. “It’s just that…I met someone a few days ago. Rather he went to quite some lengths to scout me out.” He almost didn’t manage to control the smile that threatened his face. This was really not the time to fantasize about Magnus.

“And? What did he want?”

“Information about Jonathan.”

Alec had expected the dark look that passed over his father’s face. It always happened when his name was mentioned in the family.

“Why did he come to you?” He asked, an edge in his voice.

“He had some idea about our connection to the Morgenstern family. Not a lot. That’s what he wanted to know about.”

“Is he a cop? A detective?”

“He was a cop. For some reasons he isn’t working with the force anymore.”

“Tell me his name.”

Alec sighed. “Dad. I handled it. There is no need for you to step in.”

“I don’t feel right about him knowing about your connection to the whole thing. That was the sole reason why I never involved any of you in that matter all those years ago.” Robert said, a troubled look on his face.

“I know.” Alec said gently. “Don’t worry, okay? He meant to cause no trouble.”

“Why did he want the information anyway?”

Alec clenched his fists unconsciously. “He wants to catch Jonathan.”

Robert frowned. “The cops have been after him for years now.  But they can’t pin anything on him.”

Alec shook his head. “Like I said, he isn’t with the force anymore. He is going after him _alone._ He said that the department can’t do anything about him.” He said bitterly.

Robert’s eyes widened. “That’s…saying dangerous would be an understatement.”

Alec sighed, his heart heavy in his chest. “I know.” He took a deep breath. “I plan to help him any way I can.”

“What? No!” Robert immediately snapped.

Alec held up his hand. “Just information and whatever resources I can give him. Dad, he needs every help he can get.”

“Alec.” Dad said, worry evident in his tone. “You can’t get involved in this. Have you forgotten what happened?”

Alec flinched at the reminder. “I remember.” He said quietly. “And that’s another reason why I want to get involved.”

“What do you mean?”

“He has some kind of connection to what happened that day.” He said slowly. “He might _know_ what exactly went down that day.”

Robert pressed a hand to his eyes, his face twisted in pain and grief. “That’s not possible. No one knows except us. I made sure of that.”

Alec bit his lip. “I know.” He sighed. “Look, I am not even completely sure. I just got a feeling. But, if there’s even a chance he might know something…”

“I can find that out.” Robert said quickly. “I will talk to him and I will ask him straight up-“

“No!” Alec cut in firmly. “You will not do that.”

“Alec-“

“There is no need to do that.” Alec explained as rationally as he could. “You will unnecessarily bring everything out in the open when you worked so hard to keep it buried. He has been after Jonathan for many years now. He knows him better than anyone else. _If_ Jonathan had a hand in what happened, then he would be the one who will know.” He continued quickly as his dad opened his mouth. “But we can’t directly ask him about it. We can’t take that chance. You _know_ that.”

Robert sighed. “Damn it.” He breathed heavily. “Can you trust this man?”

Alec licked his lips. “He is a good man, Dad. He is…complicated. But I know he is a good man.”

“Just…be careful, alright? About what you say or do. And don’t get any more involved then you need to.” Robert said tightly. “Not that you ever listen to me.” He grumbled softly.

Alec placed a reassuring hand on his. “Don’t worry. I promise I won’t do anything that will jeopardize me or our family.”

Robert gazed at him silently, the troubled look still lurking in his eyes. “I guess it _is_ about time we cleared this mess once and for all.”

“You are right.” Alec said grimly. “We have let him get away with for too long now.”

Robert scrunched his eyes shut. “I always regret that I couldn’t do anything about it.”

Alec squeezed his hand. “No, Dad. You did _everything_ you could. What you did…that was the right thing to do. For all of us.”

Robert nodded a little shakily. “If there is anything I can do…you come to me, you hear me?”

“I will.”

Robert let out a rough exhale. “God what a mess. Don’t tell any of this to Maryse or Izzy. Its better if they don’t know.”

“Agreed.” Alec nodded. “Jace knows.”

“I figured.”

“It’s going to be okay, Dad. Don’t think about it so much.”

“Easier said than done.” His dad grumbled.

“Sorry. Not really something I wanted to bring up today of all days.” Alec said sheepishly.

Robert waved his hand. “There is no right time to talk about it.” He was silent for a beat. 

“How is Max?” Alec asked after a few moments. “I haven’t talked to him in some time now.”

“He’s okay.” Robert said. “He’s doing a lot of stuff so he is busy mostly.”

“That’s good.”

“Your mother and I were thinking of visiting him sometime next month.” Robert said. “You could join.”

Alec smiled. “Yeah. That would be great.”

The air was still thick with tension with everything they had talked about. Alec knew it wouldn’t bode well with his dad before he had decided to tell him about it. But he felt considerably lighter now that he had shared his concerns with him. He was no closer to understanding what he was supposed to do. It hit too close to home and even after all the days had passed, he was still reeling with it. He was still agonizing over what he had learnt from Magnus. It was bringing back old memories that he had rather forget and a torrent of emotions he never really managed to control.

He had to know more. He had to find closure. For him and his family.

And if it turned out to be true…then Magnus was not going to be the only one putting an end to Jonathan Morgenstern.

* * *

 

Later that night, Alec lay in bed pondering over everything that had happened in the past few days. He usually did live an eventful life but this was more excitement than he needed. And not all of it, the good kind.

Rather except Manus, nothing counted as good. He was the only true exciting part of it.

Alec groaned as his thoughts turned towards the dark skinned man. Again. Turns out, his traitorous mind didn’t need much push to start obsessively thinking about Magnus Bane and everything that had happened between them in a very short period.

Never in all his years had he felt this undone by a man.

He had known something had been different with him when he had heard him walk right in the middle of a scene. Any other time, he would have kicked him out of the room. But besides the fact that his submissive was in a vulnerable state where snapping him out of it would have been disastrous, his presence had stopped him. And later it had bolstered him throughout the scene. He hadn’t even know how he looked. And he had been more than pissed at him. But once he had laid eyes on him, it had taken away his breath. Any other man would have found him interesting but not too significant with the way he was dressed down and his face had been haggard. But Alec had seen his beautiful eyes with a strange twinge of a color in them. And he had seen his smooth face with the rough lines woven in between. And his soft lips that he had wanted to capture as soon as he looked at them.

Alec had no reason to feel what he had felt. But it didn’t matter. Reason did not get them together in bed in the first place. And what they had shared was nothing short of a world tilting experience. Because Alec had been with a lot of people, be it a serious relationship or a BDSM one, but none of them came close to what he had felt with Magnus. It had been pretty fucking amazing

And damn if he didn’t want Magnus with him in his bed _right now._

Alec sighed. He had to take things slow and careful, he reminded himself again. If not he would definitely scare Magnus away and that didn’t bear thinking about. Alec did not doubt the fact they felt something for each other, enough to base a relationship on. But he had seen the troubled look on Magnus’ gaze, the resistance in his beautiful eyes. Something stopping him from being who he is and from being with someone he wanted.

It was not a rare sight and Alec had found himself in those situations quite a bit himself in his long run of relationships. But whatever it was with Magnus was something more complicated than he could figure out. And he wanted to _know_. Only so that he could wipe that slightly broken expression on his face that was always there, hidden behind his smiles and joy. That faraway look in his eyes that spoke of deeply disguised pain even when they twinkled in tease and happiness.

Alec had realized that maybe he shouldn’t care about this, about _him_ this much, not so soon at least. But he couldn’t help it. He had always actively seeked out what he wanted, be it business or lovers. He didn’t let reasons he couldn’t even justify to himself stop him from getting what he wanted. Especially when it made him happy.

And Magnus did that. Despite everything else, it was a simple fact that he did. And Alec hoped to do the same for him. So he was ready to go slow or go fast or whatever needed to be done. He had been honest when he had told Magnus that he felt like a risk worth taking.

Alec turned towards his phone on the nightstand. Well maybe a little conversation wouldn’t hurt. It had been two days since they had parted ways the next morning with sated smiles and comfortable feelings. Alec had promised to call him, not wanting to leave that up to Magnus. And he had tried hard to wait and give both of them enough time.

He picked up his phone and brought up Magnus’ contact. He was about to call him before he decided against it. It wasn’t too late but it was still dark and who knows if Magnus was an early sleeper or no. He already looked as if he didn’t get much sleep. A text would be better for now.

_Hey_

Alec scrunched up his face. Was that enough?

_It’s Alec_

He frowned. He was the one who had saved the contact himself. Of course Magnus knew who he was. He shook his head. He was thinking too much about this. Chances were he wouldn’t even get a reply. But two minutes later, his phone vibrated and there was message waiting for him. Alec may or may not have leapt dramatically to grab his phone and check it.

_Hi, Alec_

Alec grinned and quickly started typing.

_Did I disturb you? I thought you might be asleep._

**Magnus**

_Not at all. It’s still early for me. How are you?_

**Alec**

_I am good. You?_

**Magnus**

_Me too._

Alec bit his lip as he typed out the next message.

_Can I call you if that’s okay?_

**Magnus**

_Sure. I would like that._

Alec smiled. He sat up in his bed and pressed the call icon besides Magnus’ name. The call rang thrice before it was picked up and his voice came through, low but clear.

“Hello.”

“Hey, Magnus.” Alec answered, the small smile still on his face. “I really hope I am not disturbing.”

“Not at all, Alec.” Magnus’ voice sounded so sweet. “I am still out working actually.”

“Oh.” Alec said as he glanced again at the clock.  “Guess you work odd hours.”

“Only when I don’t have a job.” Magnus joked.  “My boss isn’t around to kick me home anymore.”

“Is that happened a lot of times?” Alec chuckled.

“Yes.” There was grin in his voice. “I feel you can relate to that. Not the boss thing obviously. You must be a workaholic as well.”

“Guilty as charged.” Alec replied. “Although despite everything, I _do_ find time for…other endeavors.”

“Alexander, is this your way of slyly asking me to do the same?” Magnus teased.

“Yes?”

Magnus let out a small laugh. “Alright. I will take inspiration from you and try to do the same.”

“Glad to hear it.” Alec grinned. Magnus’ laughter was infectious. He didn’t want to stop hearing it. “On that note, maybe we could meet tomorrow? If you are free?”

There was a small pause. Then, “Sure. What were you planning?”

“Anything is fine.” Alec said quickly. “Dinner or lunch. Or if you are busy in work then we could just meet up for a walk or something.”

“Alec, I am the one who _doesn’t_ have a job.” Magnus reminded him. “I would rather not inconvenient you or your work.”

“You will never be an inconvenience.” Alec said, the truth just slipping out. He cleared his throat. “Also, perks of being my own boss. I can do whatever I want with my time. And I want to spend it with you.”

There was another small pause. Alec strained his ears to hear something.

“I would love to spend my time with you as well.” Magnus said softly. “I am fine with anything you decide.”

Alec smiled despite himself. He bit his lip from letting it out as he said, “Okay…So, dinner?”

“Sure.”

“Great. It’s a date.” Alec said. He held his breath to see how he reacted to that.

But Magnus simply replied, a smile in his voice “Yes. I can’t wait.”

Alec smiled happily. Neither could he. It was a start.

And he was going to make it count.

* * *

 

Magnus groaned at the insistent voice at his ear. It had seemed to come far away until now. Now it was just blaring in his head. He didn’t want to open his eyes and wake up. He wanted to go back to the blissful darkness of a dreamless sleep.

But he couldn’t.

With murder on his mind, Magnus turned over and blindly snatched his ringing phone off the nightstand. One glance at the name and his motive just strengthened.

“What the _fuck_ do you want, Lewis?” he said in his most dangerous aka grumpy tone.

“Huh? Why are you so angry?” Simon Lewis replied in his usual confused clueless voice. “Is everything okay?”

“No, everything is not okay.” Magnus thundered, opening his eyes and wincing at the bright light. “Why are you disturbing my sleep?”

“It’s 1 in the afternoon!”

“So?”

“How would I know you slept _so_ much?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I was up all night.” Magnus grumbled. Then sighed as he sat up in his bed. “Just get to the point. What do you want?”

“Well, I just have some news that I thought you would like to hear.” Simon said, a little petulantly.

“What news?”

“It’s about Camille.”

Magnus sat up straight, all vestiges of sleep evaporating at the words. “What about her?” he asked quickly.

“We don’t know a lot. But she is back on the street again.” Simon said. “She was seen hanging around some club with her usual cronies.”

“Was he…?”

“Obviously not.” Simon huffed. “You wouldn’t be hearing about it like this if Jonathan was there.”

Magnus bit his lip. “Right of course. Do you have anything to take her in? Interrogate her?”

“No.” Simon said quietly. “She was gone for six months. God knows what she was up to or if she even was with him. There are no official charges against her or any base at all to bring her in.”

Magnus pressed his fingers against his head. “She must have been with him. Even if she wasn’t, she _has_ to have some idea about what he has been up to these past few months.”

“I know, man.” Simon said. “Nothing the force can do about it. That’s why I told you.”

“You did the right thing.” Magnus said gratefully. “Thanks.”

“So…are you going to go see her or something?” Simon asked hesitantly.

“Something like that.” Magnus said, gnawing his lip. “I got to be careful though. If there’s someone who is slimier than a snake than Jonathan, its Camille.” He said bitterly.

“Um..also you kinda have that history with her.” Simon reminded him.

Magnus’ mouth twisted. “I had rather not be reminded about that.”

“Of course. Nope. No history. Just good guy versus evil skank.” Simon said quickly, laughing awkwardly.

“Yeah. We’ll see about that.” Magnus said quietly.

“Look, I am mailing you the reports and the surveillance video. Me and Raphael looked it over. Nothing seems amiss.” Simon began. “You should check it. You would know better.”

“Okay.” Magnus nodded. “Thanks again, Simon.”

“I just wish I could do more.” Simon said. “Whatever you need from here, you will have it.”

“You know you could get in trouble for that, right?” Magnus reminded him not for the first time. “I really appreciate your help and I admit I _do_ need it at times. But you don’t have to do all of this.”

“I really want to!” Simon said vehemently. “Magnus, you are quite literally going after the _devil._ And _alone_.”

“Thank you for the reminder.” Magnus said dryly.

“I mean I guess you feel responsible since he is like your arch nemesis or something.” Simon continued. “You know like a villain to your hero. Like a-“

“ _Stop_ being so dramatic.” Magnus cut in. “It is not like that.”

“Oooh then is it like a personal vendetta?” Simon whispered excitedly.

Magnus flinched. “I am hanging up now. We are done.”

“Alright alright! I’ll stop talking now.” Simon said quickly. “You don’t have to tell me. All I want you to know is that on the behalf of the force I will sneak as much information to you as I can.”

“Without getting yourself or anyone else _fired_.” Magnus told him again. “If I need anything, I’ll call you. Till then, forget about the whole matter and concentrate on your actual work.”

“Yes. I understand.” Simon said grumpily.

“Goodbye, Lewis.”

Magnus hung up. He threw his phone down and leaned back against his bed sighing deeply. A headache was forming, a product of inadequate sleep and the news he had just gotten. Simon had been his junior at the police force. A young passionate dewy eyed man that looked more than a little out of place in the station. Whatever he lacked in physical capabilities, he more than made up in his research skills. He was as nerd as they came. And that was a valuable asset to the force.

And he was very loyal. He had one of the few who had been close to Magnus and had kept in touch after he had abruptly resigned. He had been resilient in his efforts to help him any way he could, especially after he had come to know that he was after Jonathan. Simon had been part of his team to catch and incriminate Jonathan. He shared his passion to put an end to a monster and helped him by being a link to the police force and their ongoing’s in the matter.

Which wasn’t a lot since they had completely stopped the investigation since he had left. But from time to time information like what he had just gotten cropped up. And it may not be a lot or _definitely_ not what he looked forward to, but it was something.

And Magnus had a feeling that Camille might just lead him to Jonathan. Who had been MIA for little more than two years now. Ever since that incident.

Magnus clenched his eyes shut. He had had many leads since then. But none of them had panned out. He was running out of time. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Even if it was as desperate as deliberating walking into a trap called Camille Belcourt.

Magnus looked at the clock. But not today though.

Today, he had a date to go on.

That thought was enough to forget about everything else but the man in question. Three days since he had last seen him, but he remembered every single detail. Every single feeling he had evoked in him just by his look, smile and touch. And oh, he was drifting away again in the memories of him.

Magnus had no right to feel any of this. There wasn’t _anything_ yet. Well except some mind blowing sex that had made him feel both strong and weak at the knees whenever he thought of it. And it wasn’t just the sex either. It was everything about that man. The way he carried himself, the way he looked at him, held him…

Magnus shook his head, pressing his fingers to his head to rid of the images. He was acting like a lunatic. He wasn’t _ready_ for anything. He was a colossal mess and the last thing he should do was to drag Alec down with him. He should have just said…no.

But that wasn’t what had happened. If Alec had been anything less than he was, Magnus would have found it easy to just forget him and move on. But Alec was not. He was persistent and handsome and so _honest_ about everything, especially him. All Magnus could do was give back. Which wasn’t hard considering it was what he really wanted, everything else be damned.

He had promised he would give it a chance. And he would. For the sake of both of them.

Starting with this date tonight. Which now that he was thinking about it, he absolutely had no idea what he was going to do or what he was going to wear or was he supposed to get Alec anything?

There was a time when he had been scarily good at this. But it was some time ago. Now he was just a blubbering fool.

“Get it together.” Magnus said firmly to himself. “You have faced cold blooded murderers before. This is just a date.” _With a really handsome man whose mere words are enough to turn you into jelly,_ his mind supplied unhelpfully.

Magnus was so screwed.

* * *

 

Alec texted him the location of the place they were having dinner at and the time later that afternoon with a ‘can’t wait’ and a winky emoji. Magnus’ heart gave a quick little lurch and he replied the same back to him.

Thankfully the place was near to his house which meant he could put in more time to get ready. It was just after 4 pm and as much as he needed the time, it was still too early to start getting ready. He had decided to be ‘cool’ about the entire thing.

So he had kept everything aside and started pouring over the files Simon had given him about Camille. There was a lot of old stuff he had go over as well. He had been out of duty for well over a year but the paperwork and research part of it still hounded his ass. As much as he knew about both Camille and Jonathan, which was more than anyone at this point, there were still unturned stones of their life. Much like Alec and his family’s part in it. That had been a huge thing even though it had been ages ago. Magnus could use anything he got. And it was a bitter reminder that he _needed_ to know more about Alec’s part in it.

Magnus sighed. The last thing he wanted was to dredge up bad memories for Alec.

He shook the thought away and concentrated on the papers in front of him. Alec was enough of a distraction without the added weight of his connection to Jonathan. He needed to concentrate on his important work first.

He didn’t know how long he had been reading and watching videos before he was snapped out of his reverie at the sound of his phone ringing. Without moving his attention from the screen, he picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Hey.” Catarina’s voice filled in. “What are you up to?”

“Just some work.” Magnus said distractedly. “What’s up?”

“I was hoping to steal you away for some dinner.”

“Oh. Sorry, Cat.” Magnus started, moving his gaze away from the screen. “I already have-“

He stopped abruptly as his gaze landed on the time in the bottom right of the laptop screen.

_7.35 PM_

“Fuck.” He swore as it hit him.

“What? What happened?” Cat asked surprised.

“I’ll call you later.” Magnus said quickly, already moving off the bed. “I have a dinner plan and I am _very_ late.”

“Oh? Who are you meeting?” Cat asked curiously.

“Just someone.” Magnus said. “I am sorry. I’ll tell you later. Bye.  Love you.”

“Wait Mag-“

Magnus had already hung up. He quickly ran to his wardrobe then stopped then ran back towards his bathroom.

“How can lose track of time like that?” Magnus cursed loudly. He had just under half an hour to get ready and meet Alec at the restaurant. Usually he didn’t need more than 5 minutes. But this was a _date._ With _Alec._

Knowing him, he would be dressed to impress, not that he needed mere clothes to do that. And Magnus looked like he had been up all night for the past few days. Which technically he sort of had.

He couldn’t go looking like a homeless hooligan.

Magnus groaned as he opened his cupboard and let his eyes roam over the clothes he had. There had been a time where he had loved shopping. He still did but with everything that had happened and was still happening, he simply hadn’t the time or desire to buy fancy clothes. He shuffled through the meagre belongings he had and whipped up something that came close to the fanciest thing he owned. Despite everything, he still had his fashion sense. He quickly changed, letting out a sigh of relief at the unrumpled state of it. Something was going his way at least.

“Ow!” he yelled in pain as he stepped on something sharp in his haste to get to the mirror. “I am going to die before I reach to this date.” He grumbled.

15 minutes to go as he quickly tried to wipe the traces of fatigue and sleeplessness from his face. He was a little rusty since he hadn’t done this in a long time now. He hadn’t needed… _wanted_ to get pretty for anyone. He had to admit, except the panic and rush, he was enjoying to do this again. He actually looked healthy and cheerful as he looked at himself in the mirror after he was done.

“Okay.” He said to himself in the mirror. “You don’t look a disaster. Now all you have to do is not be one when you meet him. Just be calm and cool.”

Magnus nodded once at himself and started to make his way out. 5 minutes to go and he was finally ready.

Thank god. He thought, he wasn’t going to be late.

* * *

 

Magnus was late.

Alec looked at his watch again. It was 40  minutes past the time they had agreed to meet. It had been fine the first 10 minutes. Then he had ordered a drink after 15 minutes. And now he was on his third one as he anxiously waited for him to appear through the doors. He had taken to foolishly looking at the door every time it opened, which was a lot but none of them were Magnus. He had reserved this spot specially since it overlooked a beautiful sight and he had his own special staff catering to them. He had tried not to see the little glances they had sent to him and each other.

Alec didn’t care about that. He cared about Magnus. He was part worried something had happened to him and part anxious that maybe he was being stood up. He had tried texting and calling but he hadn’t picked up. Which just amped up his worry.

Maybe Magnus had gotten cold feet. Maybe he had decided he didn’t want to pursue this at all. Had Alec been too forward? Was the restaurant he selected too much?

Alec shook the thoughts away. As much as he knew Magnus, he didn’t seem the guy to do something like this. He would at least inform. He hoped.

As the minutes ticked by, he was torn by what to do. He didn’t even know Magnus’ address or else he would have gone there directly. He didn’t want to leave in case he was stuck in some emergency. Cops had a lot of those. Except that he wasn’t technically a cop. Alec immediately felt cold as his thoughts turned to the mission Magnus was on. Could this be about Jonathan? Had something happened to him because of Jonathan?

Alec was just about to stand up and march out, his plan being nothing more than to find Magnus and make sure he was okay when the door finally opened and the familiar figure stepped in. Alec heaved a huge sigh of relief as he saw Magnus step in and quickly start to look around. He held up a hand and waved him over when he saw him.

Magnus looked haggard. His face was full of worry and a bit of hesitancy. He was speaking before he even reached the table.

“I am _so_ sorry, Alexander.” He said very apologetically. He kept his head down a little as he continued quickly. “I really am. I absolutely didn’t mean to keep you waiting like this.”

Alec couldn’t help the fond feeling as he gazed at the honestly apologetic man before him. He looked and sounded so guilty about it. He hadn’t been angry in the first place but even if he had he would have completely let it go after this. “It’s okay, Magnus. It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not. Just let me explain-“

Alec got up from his chair and stepped towards him. He pulled out the chair and looked at Magnus.

“You can tell me everything once you sit down.” Alec told him softly. He nodded his head down at the pulled out seat. “Come on. Have a seat.”

Magnus looked at him for longer than moment, his expression a little confused at first and then they softened with something. “Oh. Um, Thanks. I will.” He said quietly and gracefully sat down. Alec helped him move ahead a little before he was stepping back to his own seat. He clicked his fingers towards the waiting staff and they immediately started moving.

“I ordered some red wine for you. Is that okay?” Alec asked.

Magnus nodded. “Yeah. That’s fine.”

“Now, what took you so long?” Alec started. “I was starting to worry.”

The apologetic look was back on his face. “I am very sorry, Alec. I _did_ leave on time despite everything. But then this kid who lives just below me got hurt while he was playing near the building. I had to get him home and take care of him until his mom came. Which fortunately wasn’t as long as I had thought.”

Alec smiled as he took the information in. He hadn’t expected any less. “What about your phone? I called you.”

Magnus looked sheepish. “I forgot it at home in a hurry to leave. I wanted to go and get it but I didn’t want to leave the kid alone. He was trying not to show it but he was scared.”

“I understand.” Alec said. “Is he okay?”

Magnus nodded. “Yes. He wasn’t hurt bad. I’ll find him playing again in a few days.”

“That’s good.” Alec said honestly.

Magnus wrung his hands on the table. “I am sorry if I made you worry that I was going to stand you up or something. I felt awful all the time I was getting late.”

“Don’t worry about it, Magnus.” Alec said assuredly. “I wasn’t worried about that. Mostly. I was just concerned that maybe something had happened to you. I had a few crazy thoughts.”

“Oh.” Magnus said. “Well, I am completely fine.”

“That you are.” Alec smiled. “I am just glad you finally made it. I was worried about letting all the good food go to waste.”

Magnus smiled back at him, the worry gone from his eyes now. “I can’t let that happen.” He looked around himself as she finally got a chance to. “This is a good restaurant. Not too…high class. As I expected.”

“I am sorry if I dashed your high expectations.” Alec said, frowning a little.

Magnus immediately shook his head. “No no. I just meant I expected you to choose a big restaurant. I don’t need that. This is good. This is perfect.”

Alec relaxed. “I am not really into that. I am okay with anywhere that has good food and good wine. I am glad though that you like this place.”

“I really do.” Magnus said.

The waiters set the table for them and opened the bottle of wine he had ordered. They poured each of them and left with a smile. Magnus hummed appreciatively he swirled the glass expertly and took a sip.

“Good wine. Check.” He said, raising the glass to him.

“They have some of the best.” Alec said, sipping at his own glass. “I already had some before you came. If you don’t mind.”

“Absolutely not.” Magnus said firmly. “I wouldn’t have complained if you had an entire platter and left till I came.”

“I was tempted to. To eat I mean.” Alec said. “I wouldn’t have left.”

“Really?” Magnus asked, raising a brow. “What if I _had_ stood you up?”

“I would have waited all night in denial and blind hope.” Alec said. “And gladly accepted the ‘sorry you got stood up’ complimentary desert from the staff. Who by the way were seriously judging me till you came.”

Magnus chuckled. “That’s an actual thing? The desert?”

“Yes.” Alec said. “I have seen that happen. You would be surprised how many times people get stood up like that.”

“That’s…rough.” Magnus said. “Trust me, I would never do that to you. I would rather make the hard phone call or text if I didn’t want to come.”

“That’s what I thought about you as well.” Alec said happily. “You didn’t seem the type to just break someone’s heart.”

Magnus’ gaze widened just a little. “It would have been like that for you? Tonight.”

Alec shrugged. “Yeah. I really wanted this date to happen.” He said honestly.

Magnus took a little larger sip of his wine. And said, “Me too. Really.”

Alec smiled softly. “I couldn’t ask for more.”

Their conversation turned towards what to order and Alec was pleased to see that they both shared a love for the same cuisines. They had a fun light talk about different dishes and their likes and dislikes. Alec shared his food stories from where he had travelled to different countries. Magnus was the perfect audience where he heard with sincere curiosity and heartily laughed at the funny bits. He seemed genuinely excited and interested in hearing him out.

It was a first time they were talking like this about each other. Alec loved to see that relaxed happy look on his face and the twinkle in his eyes. The quiet chuckles and quick grins looked out of place on his face at times like he didn’t really get to do that a lot. But his entire face lit up and all Alec wanted was to keep that smile on his face. In all of this, it also occurred to him that he himself was smiling and laughing more. It was a reflex response to everything that Magnus said or did. He was sure he had a bit of a dewy eyed look on his face. But he couldn’t bother to hide it. The occasional blush on Magnus’ face showed that he was receiving it well.

“This is a lot of food, Alexander.” Magnus said, looking over their half-finished dishes.

“You should really eat more.” Alec complained a little. “You look as if you survive on too little food.”

Magnus shrugged. “Food skips the mind when I am working too much.”

“I thought so. That is why you eat now when you have the chance.”

“Okay.” Magnus chuckled fondly. “I will.”

“More wine?” He lifted the bottle towards him.

“I am definitely bordering on ditzy.” Magnus said. “So sure.”

“By the way, forgive me for saying this so late.” Alec said, pouring him the drink. “But you look beautiful.”

Magnus’ hands shook a little as he held up the glass and his usual mask of surprise and blush came over his face. He cleared his throat. “I have gotten a little rusty at the dressing up part. But thank you for saying that.”

“I mean it.” Alec said seriously.

“I know you do.” Magnus smiled. “You look more beautiful.”

“Not more than you.”

“That’s not true.”

“Are we really doing this?” Alec chuckled.

Magnus grinned. “Okay. I yield. I look a tad better than you do. Happy?”

“Very.” Alec said, taking a bite of his chicken. He let the silence be for a while before he asked, “You said you were rusty. When was the last time you went on a date or something?”

Magnus gulped down his food and wiped his mouth with the napkin. “Well…technically it would be some five six months ago. But that was a complete disaster and it didn’t go anywhere. I haven’t had a meaningful date in over…two years now.”

Alec’s brow raised. “Really? That’s a long time.” He said without any kind of judgment.

Magnus shrugged, looking away. “I was busy with my job. And a few things happened…there just wasn’t a right time.”

Alec didn’t push. “Okay. That happens.”

“I am guessing not with you.” Magnus said, sipping at his wine. “When was _your_ last date?”

“You would be surprised by the amount of dates I go on.” Alec said dryly. “Very few.”

“Really?” Magnus did look genuinely surprised.

“I am not really the ‘typical relationship’ guy.” Alec said. “I have had a few in the past years but they never worked out much.”

“I sort of didn’t expect that.” Magnus said. “You are a guy who gets what he wants.”

“I am.” Alec agreed. “But it’s not always relationships. I can only…do that when it’s someone worthy. Not just anyone.”

“Oh.” Magnus said quietly. Alec had come to recognize that look in his eyes which said that he was overwhelmed by something. That something had struck him deep. It didn’t always mean a good thing.

“Anyway.” He quickly said, “I like to invest my time and efforts more in…other activities.”

It took a moment for Magnus to understand. His cheeks reddened just a little, probably in the memories of the shared experiences they have had. Alec had to control the flutter of his heart as well. It wasn’t just Magnus.

“Right.” Magnus said, clearing his throat. “I should have guessed. I have actually been curious about it.” He said without any present awkwardness.

“About what?”

“About how it all works with you? I mean, is it like a job for you? Being a dominant?”

“Nah. It’s just a hobby.” Alec replied. “I do own the clubs. I just meet people and give them what they want. What they desire.”

Magnus fiddled with the one ring he wore on his fingers. “So you are always the dominant?”

 _There was a time when I wasn’t,_ the thought came in his mind but he didn’t say it. Instead he just nodded, “Yes. I don’t prefer the other side of it.” He said firmly.

“Okay. You do seem like it.” Magnus said lightly. “But you never have a proper relationship with…your submissives?”

“Not really, no.” Alec said. “I mean, I have a good connection with them. We trust each other. But it has never really evolved into a relationship. I don’t usually mix the two. I felt it could get complicated.”

Magnus didn’t say anything to that. He looked immersed in his thoughts.

Alec bit his lip. “But you on the other hand…” he started. Magnus’ gaze sharpened on him. “I have never acted _spontaneously_ like that before. I am more into planning everything before I do anything.”

Magnus licked his lips. “And is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“I would have said bad if it had felt anything less than what I felt.” Alec said. “And what I felt was…amazing. So.”

Magnus’ gaze lay solid on him. “That’s good to hear.” He paused. “Does this,” he gestured between them, “count as mixing it?”

“Again, I have never done this before.” Alec admitted. “Despite everything I have been through, it’s still a first for me. And I am _happy_ about my decision that has led us here. I really wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Alexander.” Magnus said, something deep and profound in his voice which was also reflected in his eyes. “Your honesty never fails to amaze me. You have no idea how…effective it is.”

Alec felt his heart stutter at that. “I just don’t feel the need to pretend, Magnus.” He said simply. “You don’t have to either.”

Magnus just gazed silently at him. “I know that. It’s just a bit tough at times.”

Alec smiled. “Nothing wrong about that. No one can force you to do anything.” He said. “I just want you to be comfortable with me.”

“Trust me.” Magnus said with his soft smile. “I am.”

“And so am I.” He replied. “I wouldn’t wait half an hour just for _anyone_.”

Magnus chuckled. “I am glad I get the special treatment. Although I promise, you won’t have to again. I’ll just teach the kid some indoor games next time.”

Alec laughed. “That will definitely solve the problem.”

“I know, right?” Magnus asked, the familiar twinkle in his eyes. “I am genius at solving problems. I should tell you about this time…”

And so they kept talking. Alec hadn’t realized how time had passed so quickly. They had talked about a million things yet it seemed like they still had so much more. It definitely felt too soon before they were standing outside the restaurant, their stomachs filled to the brim and their smiles content.

* * *

 

“I can’t remember the last time I ate so much.” Magnus commented, his face glowing under the lights of the restaurant. Alec’s heart fluttered not for the first time as he saw how beautiful he really was. “Although, I am upset.”

“Why?” Alec asked quickly. “Did you not like the food?”

“The food was heavenly.” Magnus grumbled. “I would have felt better if I had _paid_ for it. You didn’t have to do that.”

Alec smiled in relief. “Don’t you know? You take someone out on a date, you pay for the food.” He teased.

“Yes. If we were living in the 80’s or something and I was a fair maiden.” Magnus said. “That is very stereotypical.”

“I prefer calling it old school.” Alec replied. “It does have its charms.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Fine. But next time, the treat is all on me.” He said firmly.

“Next time?” Alec asked, lips quirking in a soft smile as he saw the slight blush on Magnus’ face.

“Well…” Magnus said slowly, shifting on his feet. “Since you introduced me to such great food today, I would like to repay the favor.”

Alec made a disappointed face. “So it was just about food, was it?”

Magnus smiled a little. “The company wasn’t bad either.” He said lightly. Then after a small pause, “I am just kidding. I can’t remember the last time I had such a good time. And it was all because of you.” There was a familiar shyness on his face now. “I would love to do it again.”

Alec couldn’t help his own big smile. “Me too.” He said simply.

They stood in silence for a moment, smiling at each other. There was no tension, no awkwardness. Just a sense of contentment and happiness.

Magnus broke the silence. “I think I should go now.” He said.

“Let me drop you.” Alec offered quickly.

“You don’t have to.” Magnus said. “I live quite close by.”

“Then let me walk you back then.” Alec said, the thought popping in his head. “Old school, remember? Also, I don’t want to leave you right away.”

Magnus blushed a little. “I can’t resist that offer.” He smiled.

“Great.” Alec said. He motioned him ahead. “Come on.”

They started walking with Magnus slightly leading the way. It wasn’t very late but it wasn’t early either for many people or vehicles mingling out on the streets. Alec was glad to have the path mostly to themselves as they slowly walked under the streetlights. Cool breeze blew around them but fortunately it was just enough not to really feel the bite of it. Alec couldn’t help his gaze continuously straying to the side where Magnus walked by his side. He was a little taller than Magnus. If he put his arm around him, he would fit snuggly by his side. Alec resisted the urge to do it, as much as he wanted it was not the right time.

Alec looked down at their hands barely brushing against each other. He could do this at least. He slowly moved his hand closer and let it stay knowingly against Magnus’. He would let him decide.

Alec couldn’t quite help the lurch of his heart as Magnus accepted and entwined his hand in his. His grip was light but firm. His fingers tickled against his palm, sending shocks through his system. Alec tightened his own grip and squeezed lightly.

Their stride didn’t waver throughout and they continued walking comfortably together, each lost in themselves and each other. Alec marveled once again how the silence didn’t feel awkward between them.

“It’s a pleasant night, isn’t it?” Magnus commented softly. His voice was low, almost a whisper.

“It is.” Alec agreed.  “I love taking walks like this. When there’s not a lot of people around…and it’s quiet and beautiful.”

“Me too.” Magnus said. “When I was in college, I took a trip to Indonesia. It’s my birthplace. There is this long beach near my village where I was born. I just walked on that beach all evening till it got very dark and the stars started shining in the sky. I must have walked for _hours._ I can’t quite tell you how…peaceful and ethereal I felt.”

“Wow. I can imagine.” Alec said in wonder.

Magnus’ gaze was distant. “I have never been fond of my birthplace. Somewhere I spent ten years of my life. I had decided I would never go back there. But there had been a…necessity. I am glad in a way that I did though. Whenever I feel conflicted, I just remember back to that walk. And I feel better. Calm.”

Alec saw the look in his eyes, so deep and profound. There was so much more concealed in their depths. Little things and big things. Alec wanted to know it all. He wanted to earn the _trust_ to know it all. And he knew it then that he would do everything Magnus needed him to do to earn that trust.

It was the first time Alec had felt something like this. So powerful and deep. He couldn’t deny that it scared him as much as it made him feel thrilled and excited.

“It’ a good memory to hold on to.” Alec whispered.

“Yeah.” Magnus whispered, his gaze settling back on him.

“Can I ask you about your family?” Alec asked quietly. The subject hadn’t come up really. But Alec had told a little about his siblings during dinner and he had seen the slightly guarded look on Magnus’ face at that.

Magnus was quiet for a moment. His grip tightened a little in their joined hands. “Maybe next time? I don’t want to think about that. It’s not really a good story.”

Alec stopped and turned towards him. He placed his other hand over their entwined ones and gazed at his troubled look. “Hey.” He said softly. “You can tell me anytime you want. I’ll listen.”

Magnus gave a small smile. “Thanks.”

They had a lot of moments like these; where they simply gazed at each other with a soft smile or a fond look. Alec is sure they made a pair, standing in the middle of the street like that holding hands and gazing silently at one another. He didn’t care. For him, nothing really existed beyond the two of them. He wished he could freeze these moments forever.

They started walking again down the street and onto a small path now. There was almost no one around now and the lights were dim in the area. In the middle of the city, it was strangely peaceful and quiet.

Too soon Magnus took a turn and stopped at a corner. “That’s my place.” He pointed towards a tall building standing dark at the end of the lane.

“Are you sure you don’t live another ten blocks away?” Alec asked, with a small sigh.

Magnus chuckled. “I wish.” He said. “Next time, I’ll find a place far away from here so that you can walk me back again. Okay?”

Alec grinned. “Okay.” He said. “I’ll be waiting.”

“Thank you for tonight.” Magnus said earnestly. “For everything.”

“Don’t say thank you.” Alec shook his head. “It was my pleasure. I wanted this.”

Magnus smiled. “Get home safely, okay? Text me when you do.”

“I will.” Alec said. He gaze caught on something on the side of the road behind Magnus. He widened his eyes as he remembered all of a sudden. “Shit. I completely forgot.”

“What?” Magnus asked confused as he watched him move his hand towards the inside of his jacket.

Alec removed the flower from his inside pocket and grimaced. “Damnit. It’s all crumpled.”

Magnus’ gaze settled on the small rose with a long stem and he let out a small gasp of surprise. “A rose? For me?” he whispered.

“Um. Yeah. I mean, I have a small garden where I grow them. This one had just bloomed today.” Alec said, looking at Magnus’ surprised soft stare. “I immediately thought of you when I saw it. So I got it for you. But I completely forgot about it and it was in my jacket all this time. And now it doesn’t…really look good anymore.” He ended with a small wince.

Magnus gently took the flower from him and cradled it, his gaze watching the red rose intensely for a moment. Then he looked up at Alec, his expression unfamiliar with its openness and depth. “No one’s ever given me a rose before. This is so beautiful. Thank you, Alexander.”

Alec felt his sincere gratitude in his expression and his eyes and the way he gently held the rose. He smiled, his heart fluttering. “I am glad you liked it, Magnus.”

“I love it.” Magnus said quietly. “I wish I had gotten you something though.”

Alec quickly shook his head. “It’s not about just giving something. Like I said, I thought of you when I saw the rose. I wanted you to have it.”

Magnus smiled. “Thank you again. You really are an old school charmer.”

Alec grinned. “You got me.”

“And since you are one, we can’t let it end without this.” Magnus whispered.

“What?” Alec asked as Magnus stepped towards him.

It hit him a millisecond before Magnus leaned towards him and touched his lips to his. Alec’s head whirred with confusion and surprise for a moment before getting on with what was really happening. And then he was kissing him back.

They had kissed before. But never like this. All the other kisses had been a start of something else. They carried the same warmth and thrill. But they had a different motive. But this kiss…it was a first. A first of their true relationship. It was soft and slow. There was no demand and no hurry. There was just something about kissing Magnus that had Alec incredibly weak in the knees. And a light feeling in his chest. It was soaring high up in the clouds, tethered only by the feel of his lips and the feel of his hands around his waist.

All too soon they were moving away but they stayed close. Alec slightly bowed his head to be able to capture those hazel eyes which were just a little unfocused but deeply trained on him. He could drown in those depths.

“That was…” Magnus whispered.

“I know.” Alec whispered back.

Now that he was more attuned to his body and the close proximity they shared, he could feel the shift in the air. A familiar feeling flowed through him as hands tightened just a bit around his waist where they lay. He licked his lips as he saw the emotion flickering in Magnus’ eyes as well.

“You could uh..” Magnus swallowed. “You could come up. If you want.”

“I want to.” Alec said honestly. “But not tonight.” He said, despite everything screaming at him to just say yes.

“Why?” Magnus asked and there was that familiar flicker of doubt and concern on his face. Which Alec absolutely hated.

“You have no idea how much I want to.” Alec said, gripping one of Magnus’ hands. “But I want to end this night with all the firsts we have had. I want to remember all of that when I think back to this night.”

Magnus seemed to think about what he said and his face softened. “Oh Alexander..” he sighed.

“I just want to do this the right way.” Alec whispered.

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Magnus said, squeezing his hand.

“We will have plenty of time to do that.” Alec said. “Right?”

Magnus nodded, smiling. “Right.”

“I have to tell you though.” Alec said. He waited till he saw the questioning stare on Magnus’ face. “It really sucks to be the old school charmer.”

Magnus let out a laugh. “Even though it does have its perks, I have to agree.”

“I’ll just dial it down a little next time.” Alec promised.

“Only when it comes down to leaving me all alone in my cold little bed.” Magnus commented. “I quite like the walks and the flower.”

“You are not making it easy for me to leave you all alone in your cold little bed.” Alec said with a sigh.

“Don’t worry Alexander.” Magnus said. “I’ll just have to find an…alternative.”

Alec raised his brow. “And what would that alternative be?”

“There’s this wonderful person just above my apartment...-“

“Don’t you dare.”

“ _Who_ is 60 years old and makes these amazing cookie which puts me right to sleep.”

Alec narrowed his eyes as he saw the teasing grin on Magnus’ face. “You are so funny.”

“So I have heard.” Magnus said lightly. “Don’t stress. I will dream about delicious food and beautiful roses tonight.”

“That’s all?”

“And your cute face where you get all grumpy and jealous.”

Alec let out a dramatic sigh. “I guess that’s all I can ask for.”

Magnus chuckled. “Go now.” He stepped back slightly. “Or I might just change your mind.”

“I’ll _let_ you.” Alec said. He reluctantly moved back though. “Call me.”

Magnus smiled. “Okay. I will. Get home safe.”

“I will.”

“Goodbye Alec.”

“Bye, Magnus.”

He gave one last smile and turned around. Alec waited and watched as he made his way towards his building, unable to get his eyes off his lean figure swaying in the darkness. He turned around and waved at him. Then he was rounding the corner and disappearing off in the night.

Alec immediately missed him. He sighed, pressing a hand to his chest.

“I am in so much trouble.”

* * *

 

TBC

 

FIND ME ON [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/malecfeeeeeels/?hl=en)

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't that just cute and extremely non-angsty?  
> I swear after the latest shadowhunters episode, I am depressed as hell. I can't bring myself to read OR write anything that isn't fluffy and sweet between our boys. The show is slowly killing me and there's more to come.
> 
> I hope this helped healed you as much as it did me. Looking forward to your opinions.   
> The next part will be updated in the next week. It will have some really intense bdsm smut (yay!)  
> So stay tuned and subscribe to the series to get latest updates.
> 
> Thank youuu <3 <3


End file.
